In order to prevent escape of fuel vapors from a fuel tank to the atmosphere during stopping or parking of a vehicle, a fuel vapor adsorption device, which is so-called “canister”, is provided on the vehicle.
Conventionally, a motorcycle provided with a fuel vapor adsorption device is known as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, the conventional canister is accommodated in a body frame portion formed by a seat rail extending rearwards of the vehicle body and a diagonally extending sub-frame.
In the motorcycle, auxiliary devices are disposed closely with one another within the body frame portion, and additional installation of the canister into body frame portion will increase the entire volume of the body frame portion, which will necessarily increase the overall size of the body frame. The thus enlarged body frame hinders downsizing of the vehicle body.
There is a keen demand for a motorcycle provided with a canister and capable of downsizing a body frame.